Task Force Captain: John Soap MacTavish and the 141
by TurtleMaster341
Summary: Based from a little before MW2 and after MW3. John MacTavish didn't know what he was getting himself into by becoming the captain of the 141 and the 141 didn't expect to have such a great and strong captain like MacTavish. Rated M for language, violence, and a few other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Hey everyone! What's up? I LOVE CoD! And I LOVE Soap! Anyway I just wanted to write this story based in MW2 and MW3. It's a friendship, hurt/comfort, tragedy, and slight romance story. Also, I didn't make up this genre, but I think it should be used in fanfic summaries. It's…(drumroll)…BROMANCE! Just so you know, I love the military and I love learning about it, but, I am NOT good with talking about guns and orders! So, I'll try my best when chapters are based on missions and such. POVs will change from time to time. Anyway, enough with the chit-chat. Let's get on with the story! Here's Chapter 1 of Soap and the 141!**

**Chapter 1: (Soap's POV)**

My heart is beating rapidly, my stomach is in knots, and I'm just bloody nervous. I, John MacTavish, am going to be the captain of an elite Task Force and today, I'm going to meet the general and my lieutenant. I'm freaking out here! Anyway, the bus finally came to a stop. I got my things and stepped out and walked up to two men, one of them was wearing a skull mask. What the hell is that about? Then the other man came up to me and said, "Captain MacTavish, I'm General Shepherd and this here is your lieutenant, Simon Riley."

"Nice to meet you mate," I said as I stretched my hand out to him.

"Ghost," he said as he grabbed and shook my hand.

"Welcome to the one four one, captain. I hope you and your lieutenant can run a solid team. I'll drop by every now and then to check up on how you're doing."

"All right, sir."

"Please, just call me Shepherd."

"Okay."

"Come on let me show you around base."

I followed him and Ghost as they showed me around base. There were about twenty rooms, two were for Ghost and I, the others could fit four people each, so that would be about seventy-two people who could fit on base before having to add more rooms. There was a mess hall, recreation room, target range, obstacle course, and an infirmary, that'll be fun to be in all day. Anyway, we finished the tour and Shepherd told us, "All right, you two, please play nice with each other. A good team won't be solid unless its leaders are at good terms."

"Right, Shepherd," I said.

Shepherd then left and Ghost and I went to our rooms to unpack our stuff.

After about a half an hour of fixing my room, I decided to go and talk to Ghost. I knocked on his door and he told me to come in. He had finished fixing up his room. He seemed to have a dark personality. He had posters of skulls and death and other crap. He also had pictures of what I assumed to be his family and a few more pictures on the wall of people with a huge red X over them.

"What is it, captain?" asked Ghost.

"Uh, I just wanted to, as Shepherd said, be on good terms with you," I replied.

"We're fine, no problems, no shite."

"Right, well, I wanted to ask, what's with the mask mate?"

"One, don't call me mate. Second, I like being unknown, hidden, secretive. I don't like it when people want to get to know me deeply. I only tell people I deeply trust about my life."

"Oh, okay. Sorry for asking."

"No, it's fine. Who knows? Maybe someday, I just might trust you enough to tell you my story."

"I'll keep your word for it."

Ghost chuckled and I left the room and closed the door behind me. I got to my office, which wasn't far from my room and went inside. Ii wasn't a big office. It had a desk, a desk lamp, a few chairs stacked up against the wall, a box that was next to the chairs, which was heavy when I moved it, and a bookshelf. Why the hell do I have a bookshelf? I barely like to read in the first place. Anyway, I decided to put two chairs in front of the desk and next to the door. Since there really wasn't anything to put in my office, except for my laptop, I went to my room to go grab it. As I looked around for it, I saw a picture frame with a picture of my old captain, John Price, one of the greatest men I have ever come to know. He wasn't just my captain, he was my mentor, my comforter, my friend. Price didn't really like me at first, but we grew in our friendship and became the best of friends. But, that one damn day. The day he was taken in Operation Kingfish. If I could I would have jumped out after him and at least try to save his arse. I felt a tear roll down my right cheek and quickly wiped it away. I can't get depressed on my first day here and when there's no one but Ghost around! I took the picture and my laptop and set them on my desk. I then opened one of the drawers of my desk and found keys with a note attached to it, which read, '_These are the keys to all the rooms and your office. They're numbered, so you'll know which key is for which room. Good Luck. –General Shepherd'_

After that, I went outside and sat down on one of the few benches around base to get some air. I closed my eyes and let the slight breeze hit my face. It felt so peaceful. I wish I had had more time to think about becoming the captain of this team. I was asked on such short notice and I was depressed because of Kingfish. I took the opportunity because I thought it would help me get my mind off of Price, but it hasn't worked out that way exactly. Just being a captain, like he was, brings me all my memories of him. I really hope that this team is a good, strong, and capable team. If not, I'll just let Ghost take care of them. I got up and went to my room and threw myself on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while, until Ghost came in.

"Captain," he said, "get up. We've got work to do."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to do paperwork. We'll be looking at records of soldiers and their skills to see if they can be a part of the Task Force."

"Oh, how come I didn't know about that?"

"Shepherd said that he left you a note."

I pulled the note out of my pocket and turned it over to see, '_P.S. There's a box next to the chairs, which is filled with paperwork. Get to it quickly.'_

That's why that box was slightly heavy, that explains it. I got up from my bed and we went to my office. Ghost put the box on my desk, pulled out a knife and cut it open. Shepherd wasn't lying, this box was literally filled with so many pieces of paper with names, birth dates, and special skills, etc.

"Well, what say you we get started?" I asked him.

"Good idea," he replied.

We both grabbed some stacks of paper and began working.

**And that's Chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews, I love hearing what you guys think about my stories and your reviews help me get better as a writer! Just a few things, one I hate the fact that they killed Ghost, Roach, Soap, and a few other members of the 141! So, I think I might just keep them alive. I'll just add OCs to die in their place. This story I hope will go on for a while, so stay tuned and stick around. Later on, probably about two to three chapters from now, I'll start adding chapters from MW2 and MW3 into the story. Thanks for reading!**

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Hey guys! Hope you like the first chapter! Well, prepare yourselves, here's chapter 2! And here come a few of the members in this chapter, including OCs. Don't worry, you guys will be able to help out, too, eventually. And, I was thinking, since I'm not exactly good with describing missions, I've decided to make chapters that happen after the mission, the results of a mission or missions. There'll be flashbacks of the missions of course. So, yeah, anyway, on with the show! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:** **(Soap's POV)**

Ghost and I finished some of the paper work in a few hours. We got tired and went to sleep. The next morning, we reviewed the men we had chosen to be the first few on the team. We picked eight guys, Archer, Rocket, Chemo, Zach, Angel, Ozone, Drone, and Static. Each had a good set of skills. Like Archer, he was an amazing sniper. Static, he was good with hacking into things and some other stuff. When we finished revising, I called Shepherd and told him about the men we wanted to recruit.

It was time. The day that the one-four-one would finally be getting new members and any members, besides Ghost and I, at all. Ghost and I were waiting at the front gate for the bus to arrive. We saw it in the distance and I took a deep breath.

"You ready?" asked Ghost.

"Let's hope I am," I replied.

"Don't worry, relax. You'll be fine."

"Thanks."

The bus came to a stop and eight men came out with their bags and other things and quickly lined up.

"All right men, welcome to the One-Four-One. I'm your lieutenant, Simon Riley, but you'll refer to me, as Ghost. This here is your captain, John MacTavish, who you can refer to as Captain MacTavish, or Soap," said Ghost.

I heard some of the men chuckle. Was it my callsign? What's so funny about soap? Actually, thinking about it, it is a pretty dumb, yet funny name. I slightly shook my head and listened to when Ghost did a call off of all the men. After he finished he told them, "Prepare yourselves, gents. You're about to enter a brand new world of hurt, pain, and war. Are you ready?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" they said in unison.

"Good, now, Archer, Chemo, Angel, and Ozone, you'll be in room number three. The rest of you, Zach, Drone, Static, and Rocket, will be in room number four. Before you get the chance to unpack your stuff, let us show you around."

We showed the men around the base and when we came to their rooms, Ghost asked if they had any questions. They stayed quiet and Ghost told them to go into their rooms and get comfortable.

I went back to my office with Ghost and he closed the door behind him.

"So?" he asked.

"'So' what?" I asked back.

"What do you think?"

"About the men?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, I really can't say anything, I don't know them well enough to say what I think about them."

"Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Aye, so, are you going to try to get to know them?"

"Not really. Unless they come to talk to me about some of their problems, I'm not talking to them."

"You're a strange lad, you know that, right?"

"I know."

I chuckled and Ghost left my office. I sat down, put my legs up on my desk, and put my hands behind my head. I took a deep breath and thought about getting to know the team. Will they be nice? Will they be more secluded? Who knows? I can't even begin to imagine how these men here are. It's going to be one hell of a conversation with each one of them, but I'll take it slow and try the best I can to make friends, or at least acquaintances, with them. I took my feet off of my desk and left my office to go and talk to Drone first. I opened the door to his, Zach, Static, and Rocket's room to find Drone alone in the room. That means he must be slowly secluding himself from the others. He got up and I told him to follow me to my office. When we arrived, I told him to close the door, lock it, and sit down. I sat down behind my desk and noticed that Drone seemed tense.

"Relax, mate," I said, "you're not in any trouble."

He dropped his pose and sighed a sigh of relief.

"What's this about, sir?" he asked.

"I just wanted to get to know a little bit more about you."

"Oh, well, what do you want to know?"

"Got a backstory?"

"Yeah, but, I don't know if I could tell it."

"That bad, huh?"

"Well, yeah, but I think I'll survive this time."

"Then, go for it."

"Well, where to start? I'm from Puerto Rico. My dad was an ex-U.S. Navy Seal. He served for about ten years. I had a mother, but she died when my sister, Ariana, was born. I have three siblings, me being the oldest , my two brothers, Nick and Ricky, and my sister. When my mom passed away, my dad had to let go of the military to take care of us. I was about sixteen at the time, so I got a part-time job at a grocery store, to help my dad a little. My brothers barely made it through high school, but luckily they did. When I was eighteen, I had gotten news that my grandparents from my mom's side and Ariana were in a car accident, in which they all perished. I then, a few months later, enlisted in the military and went to the army. After a few years, I was put into a Special Forces unit, where then, I got the news that my father died of a gunshot in his chest. The shooter was from a member of a drug cartel. The leader of the Cartel, Victor Hernandez, had ordered the execution of my brothers as well, but they were gone before they could get to them. I felt my world fall apart slowly as my family seemed to be dying out. But, a few months later, I heard that Nick was enlisted into the Marine Corps. God, I hope he's alive and well. My other brother, Ricky, I haven't heard anything about him since. And then, a few months later, I was picked to become a member of this team, and here I am now. That's my story so far."

"Wow, you've had it hard."

"Yeah, but you learn to live with it and accept it after a while."

"Oh, come on mate, I'm pretty sure your missing brother will appear sooner or later."

"Thanks, sir."

"Please, call me 'Tav."

"All right."

"So, anything else?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if I may ask, why were you alone in your room a few minutes ago?"

"I just want to be alone right now. Coming into a new place with new faces and meeting new people and knowing a new environment is kind of hard to immediately adapt to you know?"

"Aye, that's true."

"What about you, _'Tav_? What's there to know about our captain?"

"Well, I'm Scottish, I'll start with that."

"No shit, I can hardly tell by your Scottish accent. For a moment I thought you were British."

"Heh, no. I come from a family of five, a father, mother, older sister, and younger brother. I actually had a kind of easy life. Nothing really terrible happened, except that my mother is in a two year coma and my sister's in crutches because they were in a pretty bad accident. My brother is still in high school right now. He's in his senior year, I believe. And, my father just hopes that my mother will wake up sooner."

"How long had she been in the coma?"

"About six months."

"A year and a half left to go. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Thank you. Well, it was nice getting to know a little bit more about you Drone."

"Same about you, sir. And, you can call me Ian, only if you want to, sir. Because, you know, we just met and all."

"It's all right mate. I'll think about it first."

"Right, thank you, once again, sir."

"See you around, Drone."

"See you."

Drone left my office and closed the door behind him. '_Poor kid, most of his family is gone and the man that killed his father is still out there. I hope we run into him and Drone gets the chance to get his revenge. I wonder how old he is? Maybe I should have asked him that. I'll just ask him later.' _I thought. I then went out of my office and decided to go and talk to Rocket. Before I got to his room, Ghost came up to me and asked, "So, you talk to anyone yet?"

"I talked to Drone. What about you?" I asked back.

"Well, surprisingly, Archer approached me and we got into a deep conversation. He's had it hard."

"Same with Drone."

"All the men that are going to be here or are already here, probably have similar backgrounds, either their family was killed by someone, or they died by some accident, or they're depressed for other reasons they won't mention until later."

Ghost was probably right. What if all of the men do have similar stories? It would be like putting endless loop on a sad story audio book. Ghost left to his room and I went down to the mess hall to go and talk to Rocket, and maybe even everyone else.

**And that's it for this chapter! Idk, I think that this was kind of long, but not too long of course! Poor Drone! Oh, what a life! Anyway, please leave reviews, or don't, it's up to you. The rest of the team is coming in the next chapter and then, the results from missions chapters will start going up! SO EXCITED! I hope you all are,too! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!**

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Good people of FanFiction…HI! The next chapter of this story is now up and running so make sure you catch it soon! I decided to introduce some bromance and romance in this chapter, so, yeah. Also, I was thinking, even though it's not anywhere near that time, in the mission, "Takedown", Meat and Royce die, but I don't like I that they did. I like Meat more than I do Royce, but I don't know at the moment about who to kill off just yet. Anyway, on with the show!**

**Chapter 3: (Soap's POV)**

It's been now about two weeks since the first men of the task force arrived, but now it was time to get some more. Once again, Ghost and I did some more paperwork and decided to recruit Roach, Meat, Toad, Royce, Robot, Scarecrow, Worm, and Rook. They arrived a few days later and quickly began to fit in with the others. Drone and I started to get to know each other a little bit more and Ghost seemed like he was getting a little bit closer to Roach. I met up with Ghost in the mess hall and sat down with him.

"So, how's the team?" I asked him.

"Like I said, all the same backstories," he replied.

"Really?"

"Well, there is Archer, whose brother is in a hospital for the mentally insane. And, there's Royce, whose parents were tortured and killed right in front of him."

"Jeez, mate, those aren't the same kinds of backstories at all."

"I know, but the others were mostly the same."

"I know that. I see you're having an effect on Roach."

"I could say the same about you and Drone."

"He's a great kid, a good listener, and he understands people."

"Nearly the same as Roach, minus the being great, a good listener, and understanding people."

I chuckled at what Ghost said and then said, "So, we've got a team of twenty, including us."

"We're going to need more later."

"Aye, later, not now."

"Right now, we'll focus on training and preparing for the worst."

"Right, but don't overwork them like a few days ago."

"They weren't listening to me for shit!"

"That'll happen every once in a while, mate, just let it go."

"No, this team needs to learn to respect their superiors!"

"Oh, you are such a hypocrite!"

"What? How?"

"You don't respect me, mate."

"Yeah, but you're the captain and you don't care if I do unless we're in front of Shepherd."

"That is true."

"Exactly, anyway, I'm going to go talk with the bug."

"'Bug'?"

"Roach."

"Oh, right, well, talk to you later Ghost."

He nodded his head and sat down next to Roach. It's funny to see Simon like this, because normally, he's a hard-headed arsehole who doesn't give a shite about anyone or anything and secludes himself every now and then. Roach must be special to Simon if he's got him like this.

After lunch, I went to my office to do some paperwork by myself, when I found Drone waiting for me inside.

"Drone, what's wrong, mate?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk," he replied.

"Oh, okay."

I sat down and asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of…confused at the moment."

"About what?"

"Well, you see…the thing is…I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm…gay, sir."

It took me a few seconds to process what he had said. Gay, liking the same sex. For me, it's difficult to understand what they go through. In some places, they're scorned for being that way and they say that they should burn in hell. Others, like me, think that they're people, humans, like us. They just believe in something different than you do.

"Sir?" asked Drone.

"I blinked a few times before coming back out of my trance and responded, "So, what's the problem?"

"Well, is it a problem with you if I am gay?"

"No, I don't. It's your decision to be that way and I have no right to judge what you do or believe in."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem, mate."

"Do you think I should tell the others?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea at the moment."

"Okay, I'll wait to tell them."

"Why the sudden confession, mate?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, but I don't want to ask because I'm afraid of your answer."

"What is it?"

"All right, listen, sir. Over these past few weeks, you've had a certain…effect…on me and I was just wondering if you would…like to…go out…with me?"

Suddenly, the world froze around me and I thought about what Drone had just said. Did he just ask me out? But, I'm not gay, but at the same time, I don't want to break his heart. Oh, such a big decision in such a short amount of time.

"Drone, mate, I'm sorry but, I'm not gay," I replied.

"Well, figures."

He got up to leave and I grabbed him by his arm.

"Drone, don't let this affect you and your work out on the field," I said.

"It won't, sir, I promise," he replied.

I let go of his arm and he left the room with the saddest look I've ever seen on anyone's face. I just sat in my office and thought about what had just happened.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ghost's POV)**

I was sitting in the rec room with Roach, Meat, and Worm. The three were having a huge argument over who was better at shooting, me or the captain. What kind of team are 'Tav and I running? Who cares about who shoots better? The question should be who's a better superior? It's me, even 'Tav knows that.

"Hey, Ghost?" asked Roach.

"What?"

"What's up, man?"

Apparently, I hadn't noticed that Meat and Worm had left, and it was just Roach and I.

"Oh, well, nothing really."

"Do you know when we're going to go on a mission?"

"No, only the captain knows that."

"Why wouldn't you know? You're his second in command."

"That's true, but he'll just tell me eventually."

"Let's hope so. Say, he's been getting close to Drone lately."

"Yeah, just like me and you."

"What?"

"You and I have been hanging out a lot over the past few days."

"That's true, we got a bromance."

"Bromance?"

"Yeah, we're like best buds and do nearly everything together."

"Sorry, but there's no bromance."

"Why not?"

"Roach, you got here a few days ago, not a few months ago."

"Well, all right."

"Don't worry bug, we'll have a bromance eventually."

"Awesome! See you later Ghost. It's time to go and prank Meat!"

"I wouldn't want to miss that."

"Then, come on."

I followed Roach to his room, where they planned a prank on Meat.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Soap's POV)**

I couldn't sleep. What happened today with Drone still had me thinking and it wouldn't let me get any rest. I felt and still feel bad about rejecting him, seeing his face when I turned him down turning to pure sadness just got to me and broke me a little. I looked at the clock. 0200, I've got to get some sleep before training with the guys. I rarely trained with the others. I mostly did it in my own time, but there were some times where I just decided to train with them. Back to Drone, I just don't get it. If I'm not gay, why do I have a small, warm feeling inside of me for Drone. Maybe it's because I just feel as if he were a brother to me and I don't want to see him get hurt. No, that's not it. I don't get it. Drone, what have you done to me? Why are you doing this to me? I got up and paced around my room for a while, until I decided to go and talk to Drone. I went to his room and quietly stepped inside. I shook him and put my hand over his mouth and a finger over mine to signal him to be quiet. He slowly got off of his bunk and we went out of the room.

"What is it captain?" yawned Drone.

"We need to talk," I said.

"About what?"

"About what happened in my office yesterday."

"Oh."

"Listen, _Ian_, I was thinking. Maybe, just maybe, I might take up your offer, about going out with you."

His face lit up and a big smile grew across his face.

"Really?" he asked.

"But, I still need some time to think about it. Please?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't want to rush you into something you don't want to do."

"Thank you."

He nodded and went back into his room. I went back to my room, got into my bed, and now, with that situation off my chest, went to sleep.

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up in a day or two! Come back for more and remember to leave reviews ! **

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Hey people! Here is Chapter 4! Next chapter will be after the mission "Cliffhanger." This chapter will have the ending of "No Russian." Anyway, let's get on with the show? Game? Ah, whatever, you get my point.**

**Chapter 4: (Soap's POV)**

Its been a few days since I told Drone I'd think about his offer. I've made up my mind to go for it, but I have to tell him that it just won't work out. After seeing his face the first time I told him no, I don't think I'd be able to tell him a second time. I came back out of my thoughts when I felt a light smack on the back of my head. It was Ghost. I had forgotten that we were in my office just talking.

"All right, 'Tav, what wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," I replied.

"Then why have you been spacing out for the past few days during training, doing paperwork, and even when we're relaxing. Something's obviously bothering you mate. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Yes you can. Tell me or I'll force you into telling me."

I couldn't risk being tortured by Ghost just to get some information about Drone. But, at the same time, I couldn't risk telling anyone Drone's secret.

"See," I started, "it's just…see the thing is…"

"That bothersome, huh?" he asked.

"Aye."

"Well, just breathe and relax, I won't tell anyone else about this."

"Fine. Just make sure you specifically don't tell Drone about this."

"Promise."

"See, the thing is, Drone's…gay."

Ghost just sat there for a few seconds before saying, "So, you're worried because?"

"Wait, you don't care?"

"Of course I don't! Why would I? It's his choice. And besides…I'm gay, too."

I felt my jaw drop to the floor at what Ghost had said. Ghost…gay? The silent, masculine, and serious Ghost…is gay? Wow, talk about a shock.

"Oh, well, wow," I said.

"Yeah, most people I tell say the same thing," said Ghost.

"So, anyway…really? You're gay?"

"Yeah, most people I tell can't get over the fact about me being gay for some time."

"When did you become gay?"

"When I was about sixteen."

"So, ten years ago?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Wow, I guess looks can be deceiving."

"You got that right."

"Anyway, back to Drone, see he might have, kind of sort of, asked me out…on a date."

"And so, you're worried whether or not it'll work out?"

"No, I'm not gay, but I want to take up his offer."

"So you'll just let him down easy at that moment?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I plan on doing."

"Look, 'Tav, you and I both know that Drone's a great person, soldier, and friend. But, turning him down at that moment will break his heart and will affect his performance out on the field. You can't risk that!"

"I know, but what else am I supposed to do?"

"I'm not one for making your decisions, mate, you're going to have to choose either road A or road B."

"Oh, this is a struggle."

"Tell that to Shepherd when he gets here tomorrow."

"Very funny Simon, you've got jokes."

"Just trying to lighten you up a little."

"I appreciate it, mate, I really do, but right now, I don't need to be lightened up. I need advice."

"What more do you want to know? You're the bloody captain of the team and you want somebody to be your keeper?"

"No! I've just never been in a situation like this!"

"And I understand that, but if you really want to know what to do, then let me just say, go with your gut."

"That's the thing. One part of me wants to give Drone a shot, but another part of me doesn't because I fear it'll get in the way of our work."

Ghost got up and smacked me on the back of my head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" I asked.

"Some captain you are. You're being a dumbass right now!" replied Ghost.

"Says you! You're not in my position!"

"If you like him, just go for it! Take a leap of faith and live with your decision!"

Ghost was right. I had to make a decision and live with it. I just don't know what to do at this moment. Shepherd will be here first thing in the morning and my mind is anywhere from focused right now. I'll just tell him that we won't work out because I'm not gay. As simple as that. I got up and left my office, with Ghost still inside. I went to the mess hall to find Drone alone, again. I sat down next to him and asked, "You all right, mate?"

He looked up at me and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bit down today."

"Oh, well, why?"

"Past caught up with me."

"Ah, well, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'll take your offer."

"Really?"

"Aye."

"Oh, great! Well, let's just do it here. You want coffee?"

"Uh, sure."

I didn't really like coffee, but if it made him happy, why not? He went over to make the coffee and came back in a few minutes with two cups and handed one to me. I thanked him for it and we began to talk. We talked for about an hour or two about what our likes and dislikes are, what we think is annoying, and a little bit about our childhood. It turns out, we had a lot in common. We like the same music, food, etc. Our dislikes are nearly the same, but we still had a few of the same ones. It was a great conversation, but now came the hard part.

"Uh, Drone," I started, "I need you to know that, well…see-"

"I get it. We won't work out and you're worried that this will get in the way of our work."

"Aye, how did you-"

"Ghost."

"But, he's in my office."

"He got here before you did."

"He must know a shortcut."

"I guess."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, seriously. I expected this to happen."

"Can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can."

I smiled and he smiled back. I patted him on the back and said, "Thank you for such a great time."

"No problem," he replied.

I got up and went back to my office to find Ghost doing paperwork.

"How'd you do it?" I asked.

"I have my ways," he replied.

"Why'd you tell him I was going to do that?"

"Because it was going to be an asshole move."

He was right, again. It would've been an arsehole move if I told him after such a great time. I looked at the clock. 2100. It was getting late. I told Ghost that we would continue the paperwork tomorrow after Shepherd left. He got up and left to his room. I also went to my room and threw myself on my bed. I wonder how it would've been if I was gay and told Drone yes, but for real. What if I was gay? What would my parents, or at least my father at the moment, think if I was gay? Wait, why am I worried? My brother's gay. He brought his boyfriend home and my parents loved him. So, what difference would it make if I was gay? I mean, I did kind of try to go out with guys, but it didn't work out well. But, suddenly, with Drone, I'm willing to try it again, for good this time. I pushed all my thoughts aside and quickly went to bed.

I woke up at 0700. Shepherd was going to be here in thirty. So, I quickly got dressed and made sure Ghost was ready, too. We waited for Shepherd to arrive and saw as a helicopter came down and dropped him off.

"Good morning gentlemen," he said.

"General," I said as I shook his hand.

"Shepherd," said Simon.

"Right, well, we have some business to discuss. Let's get to your office."

I led Shepherd to my office and I sat on my desk while Ghost sat on one of the chairs against the wall.

"What is it, general?" I asked.

"Recently, one of our own, Joseph Allen went undercover, but, he was discovered and killed in the airport, where they killed everyone. It's a bloody mess over there."

"Jesus, what are we going to do about it?"

"One of our satellites in Russia went down and there's a module of it in the Tian Shan Mountain Range in Kazakhstan. There's a Russian base there where it's located near. We need to retrieve that module before they get to it and use it to get information and other things that can only make matters worse."

"So, are you going to send all of us?"

"No, only you and two others. You can pick whatever two you need."

"All right, will do, sir."

"Tell me when you get it, please."

"Okay."

Shepherd then looked around base to see if everything was in order and then after a few hours, left back to wherever it was he was going back to.

"Who are you taking with you?" Ghost asked me.

"Roach…and Drone."

**That's it for this Chapter! Now, remember, next chapter will be after the mission. There will be flash backs to help fill in parts that need explaining. Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews!**

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Hey people! How's it going? Good? GREAT! Here's the next chapter! The aftermath of "Cliffhanger." I know that "No Russian" is actually supposed to be after this but, hey, I like it this way! Hope you guys are liking the story so far! And please, leave reviews! I like hearing from you guys! It's fun to read what you think about my story. So, here's chapter 5! WHOO!**

**Chapter 5: (Soap's POV)**

We arrived back at the base after finishing the mission in the Tian Shan Mountains. It was bloody awful. It was a good start at first but then it all went to shite. I went to my room and then Ghost came in.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Terrible, simply terrible," I replied.

"How bad was it?"

"On a scale from one to ten? Ten."

"Damn. What happened?"

"Well, first, Roach nearly lost his life."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Soap looked out to the mountains as he smoked a cigarette. He and Roach were going to meet up with Drone up top to retrieve the ACS module. MacTavish let some of the snow accumulate on his beard and eye brows. Roach chuckled when he looked at him. Soap looked at Roach then said, "Break's over Roach, let's go."_

_He threw the cigarette away and he and Roach began to scale the mountainside. They reached a gap and Soap went first. He ran up and jumped. He made it and waited for Roach to jump across. Roach ran up, but jumped to early. MacTavish knew he wasn't going to make it. Roach pulled out his ice axes and immediately grabbed onto the ice, which began to crack. It eventually broke and Roach was going to fall, until Soap caught him by his hand and pulled him up. _

"_Roach, you okay?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," he replied._

_They continued on up the ice wall until they reached the top and met up with Drone._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Wow," said Ghost, "that does sound like it went terribly."

"Roach and Drone can tell you the same."

"I'll ask them later."

"Okay."

"Good to see the three of you are okay."

"Thank you."

"Talk to you later Ghost."

Ghost nodded and left my room. I went to the rec room and saw Roach and Drone sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I said, "you two okay?"

"I'm fine," said Roach.

"Same," replied Drone.

"Good, any injuries?"

"Sprained wrist and my body slightly hurts like hell."

"Roach, go and rest."

"I'm fine MacTavish. Calm yourself."

"If you say so. What about you Drone?"

"Nothing really."

He gave a fake smile and I told him to stand up. I checked him to find he had two gunshot wounds in his left side.

"Drone! Go to the infirmary right now! You're hurt!" I told him.

"I'm fine 'Tav, don't worry about it," he said.

"Don't worry? How can I not worry? I'm your captain I have to worry! Go!"

Drone went to the infirmary to get checked up.

_A few hours later…_

I went over to the infirmary to find Drone lying down on a bed.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I'm fine! I don't get why you worry so much!" he replied.

"Why I worry? Mate, you got shot! As the captain of the team it's important for me to make sure my men are okay and in order!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, all right?"

"Why are you so pissy?"

"Me? You're the one that panicked when you realized I was hurt!"

"Oh, don't give me that shite, mate!"

"It's true and you know it!"

"You see? This is why we wouldn't have been able to work out?"

"Excuse me?"

"You take things so literal! If you didn't know me right now, we wouldn't be fighting right now! But, since you told me all about you, we're having this stupid fight!"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, but who is it that approached me first? That's right you did! I was just in my room relaxing, then you came in and you just decided to get to know me a little bit more. So, all of this shit, is your fault!"

"What?"

"Just leave! I'm not in the mood!"

"No, we're going to talk about this now!"

"I said I'm not in the fucking mood, 'Tav!"

"You will refer to me as sir, sergeant."

"Really? Get out!"

I was furious, so, I left. How could he be such a stubborn bastard? And, the fact that he would blame me for his problems is just straight up nonsense! When did he get shot though? It must have been when we were on the snowmobiles.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_As they escaped, Soap got on a snowmobile by himself, while Roach and Drone rode another one together. They drove down the mountain, dodging trees and rocks and the enemy forces chasing them down while shooting at them. As they kept going down, Drone saw that they had to jump over a huge gap to get to the helicopter. _

"_Uh, Roach?" he asked._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Are you sure we're gonna make it?"_

"_Yeah, of course. Don't worry. Just, hold on to me."_

_As they got closer, Drone gripped harder around Roach's waist. Before he realized it, they were already in the air. Drone looked back to see some of the enemy men fall down the gap while others that stopped began shooting at them. One of the men shot Drone in his side. He fell off of the snowmobile onto the snow._

"_Drone!" yelled Roach._

_Roach stopped the snowmobile and quickly went over to Drone to help him up. _

"_You okay?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," he lied._

"_Let's hurry up to the captain."_

"_Right."_

_They got back on the snowmobile and drove off to the helicopter._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I should have let him get on with me rather than with Roach. He wouldn't have gotten hurt. Maybe this was partly my fault. I went to my office and saw that Roach and Ghost were inside waiting for me.

"What do you two want?" I asked.

"What'd you tell him?" asked Roach.

"Nothing of your concern. And, why didn't you tell me that he was shot?"

"He didn't tell me anything! I thought he just fell out or something!"

"That's why you check for any wounds before moving on!"

"And risk getting shot by those creepy Russian guys? No thank you."

"Roach," said Ghost, "you should've checked him."

"Oh, come one. Not you ,too, Ghost!"

"I'm sorry but I'm with 'Tav on this one."

"Whatever! Anyway, tell him why we're here."

"Right, Shepherd called. Apparently, were supposed to go to Rio de Janeiro to hunt down a man named Alejandro Rojas. He's an arms-dealer down there and me might have a lead on the recent terrorist attacks that have happened these past few days."

"So, we're taking the whole team?"

"Pretty much. This is it. A whole team mission. Meaning that anyone of us can die."

"Let's not think about that right now."

"We leave tomorrow at 2200 and should arrive there at about 0700."

"All right, train them hard tomorrow, they'll need it."

Roach left me and Ghost alone and closed the door behind him.

"All right, so, what happened between you and Drone?"

"We had a fight."

"About what?"

"Well, he didn't want me to be worried about him. Then, he told me to leave because it was my fault he was in the condition he's in now."

"Just as I thought. He's having a hard time trying to forget his feelings for you."

"What?"

"He still can't accept wanting to be 'just friends' with him."

"Okay, but why's he all pissy about it?"

"Because that's just how he's trying to forget. By venting out on you."

""That's stupid."

"'Tav, stop being stupid and just accept the fact that you're gay and that you have feelings for Drone."

I waited for a few seconds until I said, "All right! Fine! I'm gay! And, I have feelings for Drone!"

"About time."

It turns out, I've been gay for a few years now. I've just had to lie so much to people about not being gay, that I convinced myself that I wasn't. I've had feelings for Drone ever since I saw him. Now, I don't know how to tell him after lying to him and recently having an argument. I decided to wait until he got out of the infirmary to tell him.

_The next day…_

I got up from my bed and went to go find Drone. I found him in the rec room and sat down next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Drone, _Ian_, I want to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I should have let you get on the snowmobile with me and not Roach." I said.

"It's all right, 'Tav. I wanted to apologize as well for being an ass," he said.

"Drone, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm…gay."

"Like, for real, gay?"

"Aye. And, I wanted to know, you want to give us a try?"

"Uh, well…sure. I'd love to!"

"Okay, fine. We're now a couple, at least for now that is."

"Oh, thanks, 'Tav!"

"Since we're together, you can call me John, but only when we're alone! I don't want anyone knowing about this!"

"Not even Ghost?"

"I already know," said Ghost as he appeared from behind the wall.

"Did you follow me here?"

"Yes, and it's a good thing I did."

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't. You can count on me."

"Good, thank you."

I looked at Drone, who had a big smile on his face. He leaned over and put his lips against mine. I was taken back at first, but then gave in and kissed back. When I broke the kiss I told him, "You're a good kisser."

"Thanks," he replied, "you're not so bad yourself."

"Now, you two cannot let this relationship get in the way out in the field," said Ghost.

"It won't, we promise."

"Ghost, shouldn't you be running training now?"

"True, come on Drone, let's go."

"Okay."

He gave me a quick kiss goodbye and left with Ghost. I have no idea what I had just gotten myself into.

**And that's it for Chapter 5! Whoo! I know that these last few chapters have been focusing on Soap and Drone's relationship, but I I'll try to focus it more on Soap's relationship with the other members of the team! "Takedown" and "Hornet's Nest", here we come…next chapter! Stay tuned and leave reviews! Please…**

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I uploaded a chapter, but that's because recently, I've been hoarded with school work. But now I've done it all and am ready to keep writing for you guys' enjoyment! Before we get started, I just wanted to point out that I was reading the only review to this story from Boopem and they mentioned that they shipped Drone and Soap and Ghost and Roach. And, it got me thinking. Drone and Soap=Dope; Roach and Ghost=Roast! That just made me laugh because of how original it was. Boopem thanks for the review. I appreciate it and am happy that you enjoy this story! Now let's keep going. Note first, this chapter is LONG, not super long, but long enough that I could've split it into two maybe three parts. It's mostly because I put "Takedown" and "Hornet's Nest" together. Now, let's keep going.**

**Chapter 6: (Soap's POV)**

I opened my eyes and saw that my arm was wrapped around Ian, who was sound asleep against my chest. I smiled as I watched him breathe in and out. He looked so peaceful, even though we lost two men out in Rio. We lost Static, and Royce. Two men, both being good friends with Ian.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Two Days Earlier)**

"_Roach, this is going to take some time. Go with Meat, Static and Royce and check out the favela for any sign of Rojas-that's where this was headed," said Soap._

_As he closed the door, they saw Ghost pull out jumper cables and put them together to create a spark. Then, the door closed. _

"_Let's go," said Royce._

_As they went through, Royce told him, "Remember-there are civilians in the favela. Watch your fire."_

_Then, when Royce told Meat to get the civilians out of the area. He jumped down, pulled out his gun and shot in the air and told them something in Portuguese, but it worked because they ran off. Then, they encountered Rojas' men and a firefight began._

"_Bravo-Six, be advised-we've engaged enemy militia at the lower village! Roach! I'm with you! Watch the rooftops! Go!" yelled Royce._

_They fought on until MacTavish spoke over the radio saying, "Royce, gimme a sitrep, over."_

"_Lots of militia but no sign of Rojas over here, over," he replied._

"_Copy that! Keep searching! Let me know if you see him! Out!"_

"_Roach! Move up, let's go!"_

_Roach pushed on ahead, until he saw Static get shot straight through his chest. Static fell to the ground, dead._

"_Static is down! I repeat, Static is down!" yelled Royce._

_Meat, Roach and Royce kept going. After a few more minutes, Royce yelled, "Roach! I'm hit!" Roach turned around to see Royce get shot in the head. This mission was turning to hell…_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It's not the best feeling knowing that you lose two men that you were in charge of. But, what else are you supposed to expect coming into the field? Especially when you're part of the one four one? I looked down to see Ian's eyes slowly open.

"Good morning," I said.

"Whatever," he said back.

"Not a morning person are you?"

"Fuck off."

"I'll take that, as a yes."

I chuckled and got out of bed and put some clothes on.

"Where are you going?" asked Ian.

"I'm going to go and talk to Ghost, if he's awake," I replied.

"All right."

He yawned loudly. I smiled, gave him a quick kiss, and left the room. I imagine that he's going back to sleep. He deserves it, he worked really hard in Rio. I went to the room that Ghost was sharing with Roach and knocked. To my surprise, he was actually awake and asked, "What?"

"You holding up all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just, I noticed that you were really, and I mean really worried when Roach fell to the ground and he had to get to the chopper before we would have had to leave his arse there."

"Eh, I was just making sure that he would make it out alive."

"Ghost, we've been over this before. Just admit that you actually like Roach."

"I don't like him! Why's that so hard to wrap around that thick skull of yours."

"Oh no? So, yesterday, when he fell out his chair and you quickly went to him and helped him up and asked a million questions to make sure that he was all right, you wouldn't call that not liking him?"

"I like to know that the members of the team are in good condition for missions."

"Whatever you stubborn bastard. You'll admit it sooner or later."

"Sure I will. And eventually I'll be able to sprout wings out of my ass and fly away, right?"

I laughed at his sarcastic remark.

"No, but , seriously, We need to talk about that man in the gulag that Rojas was talking about."

"Why don't we talk about it when we get back to the base?"

"We may not have time."

"Oh, come on! After your crazy ass stunt of tackling a man on a car, out of a three story building, you don't think you deserve to relax?"

"Ghost, you of all people? Really? Complaining about his job?"

"I'm not…it's just, it doesn't seem like we have to rush to the next mission. This isn't a videogame you know?"

"I know, but I think that we should get to it rather than wait until the last minute or before it's too late."

"Look, trust me. First thing when we get back to base, we'll talk about it. Right now, we should _relax_."

"I guess you're right."

"I am."

"Fine, talk to you later, Ghost."

"See ya 'Tav."

Ghost was right. I needed to relax. We had like one more day until we'll reach the base, so, why not? I went back to my room and saw Ian sound asleep. I got back into the bed and put my arm around him and slowly pulled him closer to me. It didn't take me long before I went to sleep again.

I woke up and looked at the clock. 0930. I saw that Ian had actually left while I was asleep. I must've been deeply asleep because, normally, I'm a light sleeper. I got up and got dressed and left the room. I went to the mess room and saw Ian sitting with Roach, Meat, and Rocket. I went over and sat down next to Ghost, who was sitting by himself.

"What do you want, 'Tav?" he asked.

"Can't I just sit down next to you without wanting to ask questions?" I asked back.

"You may, but most of the times when you do, it always ends up with you asking me questions."

"Well, sorry if I've been asking you a lot of things lately. I just want to get to know you a little bit better."

"Like I said the first day we met, 'I'll tell you eventually.'"

"Why not now?"

"Because, now's not the right time."

"So, when will it be the right time?"

"Who knows? It may never come. I could die in some freak accident."

"Like what?"

"I could, get betrayed and get shot and then set on fire."

"That's not going to happen."

"You never know."

"Oh, I know it's not."

"Whatever you say, captain."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Drone, who gave me a quick glance. I smiled and he smiled back.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Roach's POV)**

I looked at Drone, who was looking at captain MacTavish.

"Drone, you all right?" I asked him.

He quickly turned to me and said, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay, you just seemed like you were caught by something, or _someone_, else."

I saw how he gulped and he went back to listening to us.

"So, Roach, how was it?" asked Meat.

"How was what?"

"Being stuck in the favela and having to run for you dear life and jumping to the chopper before we flew off?"

"Oh, that. It…was some shit."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Two Days Earlier)**

_Roach opened his eyes and could hear someone yelling at him. _

"_Roach! Roach! Wake up!" yelled Soap._

"_Roach!" said Ghost, "we could see them from the chopper! They're coming for you, dozens of 'em!"_

"_Roach! There's to many of them! Get the hell out of there and find a way to the rooftops! Move!"_

_Roach slowly got up and then made a run for it, with enemy gunfire all around him._

"_Roach! We're circling the area but I can't see you! You've got to get to the rooftops!" yelled Soap._

_Roach ran through an alley, up two flights of stairs, and out onto the rooftops of the favela._

"_Roach! I see you! Jump down to the rooftops and meet us south of your position! Go!" yelled Soap._

_Roach ran down the favela's rooftops. Soap told him to flank left and he did just that. Roach had to hurry to the chopper in thirty seconds because the gas was running low._

"_Roach! We're running on fumes here! You've got thirty seconds! Run!"_

_He slid down the favela and finally saw the chopper. He went on full speed and jumped. He grabbed onto the ladder and Soap told Nikolai to take them to the sub…_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I would've shat my pants," said Meat.

"I had to run, but like really fast. Faster than how much Ghost makes us run during training," I said.

"You're one lucky S.o.B."

"Talk about it."

"But, we lost Static and Royce," said Drone with a sad face.

"Yeah, God rest their souls."

"It sucks, but that's what war's about. You expect to die."

"That's true, but you know, it's still sad that they're gone."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I'm going to go and look around. You coming Rocket?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

Meat and Rocket both got up and left Drone and I at the table.

"So, what's up Drone? We haven't had a good man-to-man talk in a while."

"Well, nothing really. You?"

"Same. But, can you…keep a secret?"

"Depends on how big a secret it is. Did you kill someone?"

"What? No!"

"Then yes I can keep a secret."

"See, I think I might have…feelings for someone on the team."

"Oh, who?"

"I can't exactly say."

"It's okay, I understand that you don't want me to know who it is and I'll respect that."

"Thank you. But, what if I told you, I was…gay?"

"Gee, I never would have thought that other than the fact that you told me that you might have feelings for someone on the team. And, if I recall correctly, all of the team members are…_men._"

"Don't be a smartass. But, seriously, don't tell anyone, please?"

"I got you. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks, bro."

"No, problem."

Ah, Drone. He's such a great dude to hang out with. He's chill and fun to be around. He's become my bro. We have a bromance, unlike Ghost and I. Sometimes, I wish that it was him I had feelings for and not towards…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Soap's POV)**

Soap finished talking to Ghost and felt someone tap his shoulder he turned around to see that it was Staff Sergeant O'Brian.

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked.

"Yes, can you come with me for a second?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course."

I followed him until we got to the Radio Room. I saw two other men standing up and leaning against a wall. They quickly stood in attention when he saw me enter the room.

"At ease," said O'Brian.

They then stood naturally.

"This is Captain McTavish of the Task Force. MacTavish, this is Ninja and Deathshot. Shepherd told me to tell you that they're now members of the Task Force."

"Really? Why wasn't I informed about this?" I asked.

"Shepherd just told me that he was sorry for not letting you know, but he hopes that you'll just accept them into the team."

"The more the merrier. Welcome to the Task Force, boys."

I shook both their hands and they said, "Thank you, sir."

O'Brian went back to his duties and I took them both back to the Mess Room.

"Attention, everyone," I said, but no one listened.

"Guys. Hello!"

Then, Ghost got up on a table and yelled, "Everybody shut the fuck up!"

They immediately got quiet and stared at me. How is it that they listen to Ghost and not me?

"I've got some good news. Meet, Ninja and Deathshot, our newest members of the Task Force. Treat them well and as they were one of our own."

Everyone the crowded around them and began to greet them. They were taken away by the crowd and sat down at a table together. I sat back down with Ghost and told him, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he said.

"You must be really intimidating if they quickly went quiet when you told them."

"Maybe they see me as a better leader than you."

"Yeah, no."

He chuckled and then went over to greet the two newest members. I saw Ian and pulled him aside. He smiled when he saw that it was me and we went back to our room. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him.

"How've you been?" I asked him.

"You should know," he replied, "you've been staring at me for nearly most of the day."

"What? I just want to make sure you're not getting into any trouble."

"Well, you wasted your time because I didn't."

"Good."

"So, how'd Ninja and Deathshot get on the team?"

"Shepherd apparently put them on without my consent."

"John, he's a higher ranking than you are."

"Hurtful, love. But, I know he is. He should've at least told me they were going to be on the team."

"I don't know. Shepherd's a slightly weird person."

"That is true, but he's my general."

"He's _our_ general."

"Right."

Ian kissed me and pushed me onto the bunk he got on top of me and continued to kiss me.

It was weird. The fact that he put those two so quickly on the team two days after Static and Royce's deaths. It seems shady. I'll talk to them tomorrow and get to know them. I hope they're not hiding anything. Who are Ninja and Deathshot?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

Ninja and Deathshot made sure that everyone was asleep and went to the Radio Room. Deathshot went over and tuned in on a certain channel and said, "Yeah, Shepherd? It's Deathshot. We're in…"

**Okay so this chapter wasn't as long as I expected it to be, but, at least I put this chapter up for you guys! So, what do you guys think? Leave reviews to tell me what you think and remember to come back for more! **

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed last chapter. You know, I've been thinking…MW3 ends on January 2017, which is the year that Ghosts began. And, for some reason, Elias' callsign was actually Scarecrow. But, anyway, I've just been thinking about crossing over the call of duties but, IDK. What do you guys think? Leave a review to tell me what you think. And, on another note, Boopem, I have made you my official number one fan because I liked what you said in your latest review. I appreciate it! I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Promise! Anyway, let's get on with this story. Here's chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: (Soap's POV)**

The next morning I woke up and quickly went to Ninja and Deathshot's room. I knocked and Ninja answered.

"Hey, how can I help you, sir?" he asked.

"Where's Deathshot?" I asked.

"He went to go do something in the Radio Room, why?"

"No reason. So, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure."

I stepped into their room and leaned against the wall. I looked at him and he looked worried.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little seasick."

"Don't worry, we'll be back at the base tonight."

"Thank goodness."

"So, made any friends on the team?"

"Well, I talked to everyone and stuff, but Meat, Toad, and Rocket seem like they wanted to be good friends with me."

"They're good men. You'll fit in just fine."

"Thank you, sir."

"I wanted to ask, what's you and Deathshot's background? And, how'd you get your call signs?"

"First, my call sign is Ninja because I'm quick and quiet on my feet and I can quickly take care of the enemy in silence. As for Deathshot, he's got super pinpoint accuracy and well, let's just say you don't want to be caught in a dark alley with him, especially when he's pissed."

"Okay, what about your backgrounds?"

"I don't know much about him. Other than the fact that he ran away from his home when he was young and went into the army when he was old enough."

"I'll ask him later to get more from him. What about you?"

"Well, where to start? My father is Japanese and my mother is American. I grew up in a steady environment. I had lots of friends and I was one of the coolest kids in school. My father taught me how to fight and be humble and cool under pressure. However, my father fell ill and that made my mom have to work three jobs to keep me in school and my father alive and safe. But, a few years later, he passed away and left everything he had to me, even his business. He had a computer business which did quite well for itself. But, since I was too young to run the business, my crazy ass uncle took over and the company quickly fell to pieces. Soon after, I had to get a job to help my mother keep our house. But, she fell ill, just like my father. Then, a few months later, she passed away. I was about to be put into an adoption agency, but luckily, I turned eighteen two days after and I quickly enlisted into the army and after a few years, I've gone up through some of the ranks and now I'm here."

"All right. It's great to know a little bit more about you. Say, you said that Deathshot was in the Radio Room, why's he in there?"

"I honestly don't know sir."

"Okay, thanks for the talk. See you later."

"Right, see you, cap."

I left the room and went over to the Radio Room to see what Deathshot was doing. I went inside and called his name, "Deathshot? You in here, mate?"

I heard some ruffling in the corner and I saw him shoot up from his position.

"Yeah, I'm here sir," he replied.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm just checking the sonar readings and seeing how close we are to land."

I eyed him suspiciously and he began to walk towards me to get to the door.

"Right, well, since you've checked, you should get going to the Mess Room to eat something."

"Right. See you, sir."

"Mhm."

He left the room and I saw him take off once he reached the corner. What just happened? Why was he in the Radio Room by himself?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ninja's POV)**

I got up to go to the Mess Room, until Deathshot came in and pinned me against the wall.

"What the hell, Ninja?!" he asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"Why'd you send Captain MacTavish to the Radio Room?"

"He wanted to know where you were."

"And you didn't think that he would go and look for me?"

"I knew he was going to look for you but I thought you would've been done by then. What took you so long?"

"Had some extra work to do. Shepherd's orders."

"Okay."

"What are you doing talking to the cap anyway?"

"Dude, Shepherd said that we're supposed to get them to trust us."

"Yeah, I know. But remember, just don't get _too _close."

"What so you mean by 'too close'?"

He quickly pressed his lips against mine and then, broke the kiss.

"_That_ close."

"Right, I'll make sure that I keep my distance."

"You better. Because you're _mine_."

He let go of me and then left the room. I don't know why I agreed to do this. Shepherd told us that we'd be known as great American heroes if we did this. But, I'm beginning to have my doubts. What if…Shepherd betrays us?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Soap's POV)**

I went to the Mess Room and sat down with Ghost, Roach and Ian.

"Where have you been?" asked Ian.

"I was talking to Ninja and Deathshot," I replied.

"Did you get anything from them?" asked Ghost.

"Well, besides another repetitive backstory, then no."

"I just wonder why Shepherd would let them on the team without your consent."

"Well, other than the fact that he's the general, I'm suspicious about it, too."

"What if they're hiding something?" asked Roach.

"Well, I did find Deathshot this morning in the Radio Room all by himself. He said he was checking the sonar readings and seeing how close we are to land."

"Hm, sounds pretty shallow if you ask me."

"I know it does, but they seem like good people."

"Looks can be deceiving 'Tav."

"I know, I met you and that phrase made a whole lot more sense."

Ghost gave me the finger and I laughed.

"So, when's our next mission, hm?"

"I have no idea, mate."

"We still have to talk about that man in the gulag."

"You said when we get back, Ghost."

"Oh, so now you don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay. You were right. We should relax."

"Hey, why don't we dig up some dirt on Ninja and Deathshot?"

"What?"

"You know, become friends with them and try to exploit what they could be hiding, if they're hiding anything at all."

"Ian, that's a stupid idea."

"I think it might work."

"Are you serious? That's the worst idea I've ever heard."

"Oh, come on, John. Don't be such a negative Nancy!"

"Look, we're not going to try to exploit anything. Just be good friends with them. Okay?"

"But-"

"That's an order."

"Ugh, yes sir."

"Thank you."

"Man, that blows!"

"Ian, please, promise me you won't do it."

"I promise I won't."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and take a nap."

I got up and went to my room and quickly fell asleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ghost's POV)**

"You're still going to try aren't you?" I asked Drone.

"Yep," he replied.

"But you heard 'Tav. You'd be disobeying an order and breaking a promise."

"Ghost, I'm not going to tell him anything I get from them. I'll just tell you and Roach."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Don't be dragging Ghost and I into your shit," said Roach.

"Aw, come on Roach! Don't you want to see what they're hiding? If they even are hiding anything at all?"

"Well…"

I gave Roach a death glare, but it obviously didn't work.

"Sure, fine. I'll help you out."

"You two are going to get into so much trouble."

"No, because you're going to help us, too."

"The hell I am! I'm not going to help you disobey the captain's orders."

"Fine, but if it does get ugly, just remember, you knew about this so we can tell John that you told us to do it, won't we Roach?"

"Right."

"You two are such assholes."

"Whatever, we're going to start planning now."

They both got up and left.

They have no idea what they're going to get themselves into…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Deathshot's POV)**

I was lying on my bed when I heard Ninja come in.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Getting to know some of the guys a bit better. You should try it," he replied.

"Only if they approach me. If not, I won't say anything."

"See, that's your problem. You always want people to come to you. What if you eventually have to go to them for something?"

I got down from my bed, which was the top bunk and stood in front of him and said, "You mean like how you did when you came up to me?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much."

"Oh, _Tom_, you're so cute when you're trying to act serious."

"What? I am serious!"

"Just chill man. We're reaching land in an hour and the drive to base will be about three more hours. Be happy you'll be seeing land again."

"You know, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't even know if I feel like doing this anymore…"

I pinned him against the door and said, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he responded.

"Tom, you don't understand. Shepherd promised us that we'll be recognized as American heroes if we do this, so don't screw it up. Or else I'm going to have to _remove_ you."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would."

I gave him a bruising kiss before I let go of him.

"Prepare yourself, buddy. We're about to enter…Phase 2…"

**Oh, the suspense! It's eating me alive! Actually, it isn't because I already know what's going to happen! But, I hope you guys are feeling the suspense a little bit. Even if you aren't I hope that you're enjoying this story so far! Come back for the next chapter. And once again, Boopem, thanks for your words of kindness and support! Please leave reviews on what you guys think about this and what'll happen next! **

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Hey people! So, here's the next chapter! Boopem! This is for you! This chapter is dedicated to you so, I hope you like it! Whoo, let's go! Also, before we start, I wanted to say that I think I'm going to skip "The Only Easy Day…Was Yesterday" mission because I really want to get to "The Gulag" because I LOVE Price and I want to get to "Loose Ends" because I have something big planned for that mission! So, without further delay! Here's the next chapter! Dedicated to Boopem!**

**Chapter 8: (Soap's POV)**

We finally arrived back at the base at around 2300, so everyone pretty much went to sleep. Before I went to sleep I had to show Ninja and Deathshot their new room. I decided to show them around the base tomorrow. I went to my room and saw that Ian wasn't in there. I had almost forgotten. No one else, but Ghost, knows about me and Ian. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I quickly got in bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up at 1000 and went to my office, only to find a month's worth of paperwork. I turned around and closed the door behind me. I could only do paperwork with Ghost. As if on cue, I saw him come out of his room and come up to me.

"Mornin' 'Tav," he said.

"Good morning to you, Ghost," I said.

"So, let's get started with this man from the gulag."

"Aye, but first…"

I opened the door and Ghost just stood there, staring at the monstrosity of a pile of paperwork.

"You know, we can hold the gulag guy for later."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"So…wanna start doing the paperwork?"

"Aye, let's do that."

Ghost and I sat down and began to do the tiring paperwork. Thank you Shepherd.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ninja's POV)**

I was sitting in the rec room when Roach came in and sat next to me.

"Hey, Ninja, what's up man?" he asked.

"Uh, not much," I replied.

"Oh, come on! There's gotta be something going to in your life right now! New friends, love life, _secrets_."

That '_secrets_' was said with emphasis. Strange. I shook my head and said, "There's nothing going on Roach."

"Okay, if you say so."

He got up and left. What the hall was that about?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Soap's POV)**

After about four hours of paperwork, we ended up choosing six men. SIX MEN! Out of all of that damning paperwork we were only able to choose six men. We chose Ammo, Erase, Ace, Mantis, Flash and Lumber. I called Shepherd to take care of it immediately. When he called back he said that they'd get here by Tuesday, the day after tomorrow. So, in the meantime, we decided to take the rest of the day off and relax, again. I went over to my room to find Ian lying on my bed.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Five minutes?" he replied.

"Look, I know that we can't really be together since no one else knows but that doesn't mean you have torture yourself with trying to be with me all the time."

"I know, I just really wanted to see you."

I went over to the bed and kissed him on his lips and he kissed back. I got onto my bed and put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me and continued to kiss him. After a few minutes, he said, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"I know me too," I said.

"One day, we're going to have to tell them you know?"

"I know, but, aren't you afraid of what they'll think?"

"Yeah, but at the same time, I'm more afraid about them feeling betrayed because we've been hiding this from them for some time."

"That's true."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Stay here with you."

"Aw, that's cute John. But, seriously, tell me what you want to do."

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, don't you have something important to do? What about that guy you and Ghost were talking about?"

"Oh! Right! Thanks, love! Got to go, see you later!"

I jumped out of bed and left the room and looked for Ghost. I found him in the mess hall sitting down with Roach, Toad, and Archer.

"Ghost," I said.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"We need to talk about the man in the gulag that Rojas was talking about."

"Oh, right."

"Don't worry, it won't take any more than ten minutes."

"Good, then let's get started."

He got up and followed me to my office.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Roach's POV) **

As MacTavish and Ghost left, Ninja came in and sat down next to me.

"How's it going Roach?" he asked.

"Uh, good. How about you?"

"I'm doing great! So, you guys want to play a little prank?"

"I'd love to!" said Toad.

"I'm in," said Archer.

"What about you Roach?"

"Er, no thanks. I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, suit yourself."

They got up and left the mess hall. I wonder who they're going to prank?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ninja's POV)**

Roach had no idea what was going on. I've decided to play a little prank on _him_. The irony, he refused his own prank. The prank is, to make it seem like I've got a thing for Roach. That'll hurt his feelings a little. Why I'm going to do it? Well, to keep him away from me. I told the guys that we were going to prank Roach, but with a bucket full of mud. They loved the idea and we went to go and get some mud and a bucket. Oh, I only wonder what the results of this'll be.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Soap's POV)**

Ghost and I finished talking about the man in the gulag. We decided to call Shepherd and talk to him about it as well. Wed be leaving in a few days and clear a path for the gulag, then infiltrate and extract prisoner 627. We left my office and went to the mess hall and sat with Roach. He seemed...off.

"Roach," I asked, "you okay, mate?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just, some of the guys are going to play a prank on someone on the team, but I just don't know who it is," he replied.

"What? You're scared to see if it's you that they're going to prank?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, they're not going to prank you."

"Well, they did ask me if I wanted to help them out."

"See? Why would they play a prank on someone they asked to help them out?"

"I guess you're right. Well, I'm going to my room to lie down."

"Okay."

He got up and left. I looked over and saw Ian sitting down with Rocket and Chemo. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled in response and then Ghost said, "You know, you two are going to have to come out eventually, right?"

"Aye. But, I'll wait until he's ready to tell everyone."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Roach's POV)**

I was at the door to my room and opened the door and stepped in. As if the world had gone on slow motion, I felt something smooth and liquid like hit my head. I froze in place until it stopped and I heard a hard bang on the ground. I looked down to see a bucket covered in mud. I looked at my hands and clothes to see that were covered with mud. After a few seconds, I heard laughing behind me. It was Toad, Archer, and _Ninja_. That bastard. It was me that he was planning on pranking. They continued on laughing and I felt an anger begin to build up in my chest.

"Oh, Ninja, you were right. It was freaking hilarious!" said Toad.

"I have to agree! Good job, Ninja!" said Archer.

"What did I tell you? The one who refuses always gets pranked," said Ninja.

Toad and Archer left still laughing their asses off. I narrowed my eyes on Ninja and he said, "Oh, Roach. You should see yourself right now."

"What…the…FUCK?!" I yelled.

"What you didn't ask who I was going to prank."

"You sick, fucking, BASTARD! Why did you do this to me?"

"I don't know, I just thought it would be funny."

"Well, is this your definition of funny?"

"No, it's not funny…it's hilarious!"

He laughed hard and then, I lost it. I threw a punch, but he dodged it and took a few steps back.

"Whoa, whoa, Roach. Take it easy. It's just a prank," he said.

"How can I take it easy…when you just covered me with MUD!?" I asked.

"Dude, I'll wash them for you. Don't worry."

"Yeah, you better."

"Anything for my Roach."

He came up to me and put his hand on my face and stroke my cheek with his thumb. He looked deep into my eyes and smiled. He then went into my room and got me some new clothes. I took off my dirty ones and gave them to him. I put the fresh ones on and still stood in confusion.

"I'll get these back to you when they're finished," he said.

"O-Okay," I responded.

"See you, _Roachie_."

He left and I still stood in shock and confusion.

What the hell just happened? And why do I now feel slightly…attracted to _him_?

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Boopem! Hope you liked it! Leave reviews and come back for more! Next few chapters will be on base before "The Only Easy Day…Was Yesterday" and "The Gulag!" Keep on reading and stay in school! YAY! Stay tuned, the fun is nearly about to begin!**

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**YAY! It's Chapter 9! Hope you guys are liking the story so far! Boopem , your welcome for last chapter! Okay, a few more chapters before "The Only Easy Day…Was Yesterday" and "The Gulag." So, these next few chapter'll focus on Ghost and Roach's relationship! And everyone else of course. So, without further delay, here's Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: (Ghost's POV)**

I went to the mess hall and looked over to see Roach sitting by himself. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He looked like he was scared.

"You okay, bug?" I asked him.

"Yeah…I'm good," he said.

"You don't seem like you're good.."

"It's just…I got pranked by Ninja, Toad, and Archer a few hours ago and after it happened…I think Ninja tried to hit on me."

I arched an eyebrow under my mask and asked, "Why would he try to hit on someone who he pranked?"

"No idea, but he did. He called me Roachie and stroked his thumb down my cheek."

"That does sound strange."

How on earth could Ninja be hitting on Roach? Roach is…_mine_. That's right, as much as I hate to or never admit it, I've got a thing for the little bug. I just don't know if I can tell him because, well, I don't know if he's gay or not.

"Just don't even think about it anymore. Maybe it was just a little joke he was playing," I said.

"You're probably right," he said.

"I am right."

He smiled at me and then left. God, how I love his smile. If Ninja is really hitting on the bug, then I've got to do something before Roach ends up with someone who's not _me_.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Soap's POV)**

It's Tuesday, and that means, new recruits. I was standing outside with Ghost and we were waiting for the bus to drop the men off. I looked over at Ghost. He seemed slightly worried.

"You all right, mate?" I asked him.

"'Tav I've told you before, don't call me mate," he said, "and no I'm not all right."

"What's wrong?"

"Roach thinks that Ninja might be hitting on him."

"So what's the problem if he is?"

"The problem? I don't want Roach to get with some jerk who treats him like trash!"

"But, why's it matter? You're not-"

I soon realized what Ghost was trying to say and then said, "It's about time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Fine. You know what? YES! I fucking like Roach!"

I clapped and sarcastically said, "Let's all give a big hand to Ghost for finally pointing out the obvious!"

He lightly punched me and said, "This is a big problem 'Tav!"

"Why?"

"What if Roach falls for Ninja and I can't have him?"

"Then, go for it first. Next time you see him, just tell him how you truly feel."

"But-"

"Look, we'll talk about this later. Here they come."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Roach's POV)**

What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about what happened yesterday between Ninja and I?! I don't even like him! I like _Ghost_! The thing is, I don't even know if he's gay. I'm scared to see what he'll do if I were to ask him if he wanted to give us a try. I heard a few snaps and soon came out of my thouhgts and saw Drone's hand in front of my face, snapping his fingers.

"Roach, you all right?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," I replied.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to tell the person I like that I like them, but the thing is, Ninja is trying to hit on me."

"So, the problem is?"

"I don't know! It's just…I don't…I can't-"

"Just go for it, Roach. With Ghost, go for it and don't regret him. Who knows? He might even say yes."

"I suppose."

"Do it quick before somebody else takes him."

"Who else would take him?"

"It's just to freak you out a little so that you can go and do it."

"Oh, I'll do it later, when the FNGs settle in."

"Hey, while were on topic, I want to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Well, I'm…gay, Roach."

"Oh, that's unexpected."

"Wait, there's more. I'm with…Captain MacTavish."

My eyes widened and then I said, "That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've noticed you two always giving quick glances and you were both using your first names on the sub a few days ago."

"Should've known that."

"But, hey, it's cool. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks. Now, telling everyone else is what's hard."

"Actually, not really."

"Why's that?"

"Well, about a few days after first being here, I told the guys in my room that I was gay and they were fine with it and that they didn't care because it was my decision."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah, well, thanks for the talk, Drone. Talk to you later."

"Later Roach."

I got up and left the mess hall.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Soap's POV)**

After helping the FNGs settle in, I went to the mess hall and sat next to Ian.

"I think we should tell them now," he said.

"Now? You sure?"

"Roach told me that they didn't care when he told them that he was gay."

Roach is gay? That explains a lot actually.

"Well, I'm okay with it, if you're okay with it."

"Okay."

He got up and got everyone's attention. This was it, the moment of truth. When he said the words, "The captain and I are together," my world went into slow motion. I looked at their faces and they seemed slightly shocked but really calm.

"That's great," said Meat.

"Best wished to the both of you," said Rocket.

"We don't care as long as you're both happy," said Chemo.

My jaw fell wide open as if it hit the floor. They actually were okay with it. Thank goodness. Ian sat back down and put his head on my shoulder.

"See? Told you they wouldn't care," he said.

"For the first time, you were right."

He smiled and I gave him a big kiss.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ghost's POV)**

I was sitting down in my room when I heard Roach come in. He seemed worried, again.

"What's wrong this time bug?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just. There's something that I need to tell you because it's been bothering me ever since I first got here."

"What is it?"

"Well, Ghost, over these past few weeks, you and I have gotten along well and we've become great friends. So, I just wanted to tell you…"

He didn't finish his sentence and got lost in thought. By what he's saying, it seems like he's going to say the very same thing that I've wanted to tell him for a while now.

"Well? Spit it out!" I said.

"No, I-I can't," he said.

"Are you really going to leave me thinking about what you're trying to say?"

"No, but, I don't know."

"_Gary_, it's okay. Breathe, you can tell me. You just need to calm down."

"Right."

He took a few deep breaths before looking me dead in the eye.

"Ghost, I…"

**That's it! Hold the phone! Don't say anything Roach. Hold it until next chapter! Whew! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know, it was short! Yay! Soap and Drone came out and it seems like Ninja's little prank won't be working out after all. Or will it? Find out in the next chapter! Which should be going up soon! Thanks for reading and come back for more. And, don't forget to lave reviews on what you think is going to happen next or what you would like to happen next or on what you think of this story! Whoo!**

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Okay so this chapter is where we see Ghost and Roach's relationship begin. But, it's not what you think. I didn't spoil what's about to happen! HONEST! What you are about to witness is going to make you hate one of my OCs! And, just so you know, NOT EVERYONE IS GAY! Oh, this made me laugh when I read what Boopem said! I died when I read it! XD It's just six of the members that are gay! Bear with me here people! PLEASE! Anyway enough chit-chat! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: (Ghost's POV)**

"Ghost, I…"

Before he could say what he was going to say, the door flew open and Ninja came in and did the unthinkable. He _kissed_ Roach. I felt as if I was just stabbed in the back. Anger, mixed with slight embarrassment, began to build inside of me. I stormed out of my room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Roach's POV)**

I pushed Ninja away from me and yelled out, "Ghost, wait!"

He was gone, though. That was it. The last straw. I turned around to face Ninja and I couldn't stop myself from yelling, "WHAT IN FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"What? It was just a kiss," he said.

I shook my head and told him, "Oh, so then this is a punch."

I punched him in the gut and he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"And this is a kick!"

I kicked him in the face and he fell over onto the floor. I picked him up and said, "Thanks to you, I just lost my chance. So now, I'm going to make you lose yours."

"Wait, you actually think that I was trying to hit on you? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Only a true dumbass would try to hit on you."

I let go of him and he fell to the floor.

"If you ever, I mean EVER, do something like that again, I will kill you."

"Oh, I'm so scared of a little _bug_."

I left the room to and find Ghost. I found him in our little secret spot we had on base. We would go here if we wanted to smoke or just get away from the others and breathe. He was sitting down on the bench. I slowly approached him and said, "Ghost?"

He didn't even turn his head to look at me.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We need to talk."

"No! I'm not talking to you after that incident that just happened a few minutes ago!"

"Ghost, please! I'm not even with Ninja. Hell, I don't even like him!"

"Then why did he just kiss you?"

"I don't know! He was trying to play some kind of game with me or you, whatever. Point is, I don't like him, I like…_you_."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ghost's POV)**

My world froze around me as I repeated those words in my head. '_I like you_.' I never thought I'd ever hear those words from Roach.

"Y-You…like me?" I asked.

"Heh, yeah, kind of," he said.

I looked at him with not shock, but mere awe. Roach liked me. _ME!_

"Listen, _Gary, _I-I…like y-you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I can't because of Ninja…"

"NO! Forget him! We aren't together! Please Ghost! You have to believe me!"

"How do you expect me to believe you….when you kissed him back?"

"But-"

"I'm sorry Roach, but _no_."

Roach stormed off, probably so I wouldn't see him cry. Roach forgive me, but it's for the best.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Roach's POV)**

I went to the mess hall and saw Ninja approaching me. When he got close enough, I threw a punch and hit him dead on his jaw, making him fall to the ground. The others got to see what was going on. MacTavish and Deathshot came over to Ninja and I.

"What the fuck was that for?" Ninja asked.

"You know damn well what that was for! You motherfucker!" I yelled.

"Roach! Calm down!" said the captain.

Deathshot helped Ninja up and cleaned off some of the blood he had on his face.

"Deathshot, take him to the infirmary. Now!" ordered MacTavish.

Deathshot nodded his head and took Ninja to the infirmary. MacTavish looked at me and gestured to follow him to his office. When we arrived I sat down and saw him pace back and forth for a few minutes until he pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Roach, explain yourself."

"I was mad and I punched Ninja," I replied.

"Come on Roach, we're not leaving here until you tell me your real reason."

"I-I went to Ghost's room to tell him that…I liked him and wanted to ask him if he wanted to be more than friends. But, I couldn't because Ninja came in and kissed me. And, the problem was, that I kissed him back. And now, my chances with Ghost are history."

I looked up at MacTavish, who was trying to process everything I had just told him in a short amount of time. He simply stood there. He didn't know what to say.

"Roach, I understand that you're mad for what he did to you and Ghost, but you didn't have to bloody punch him!" he said.

"He deserved it! You would've done the same thing if it was you and Drone in this situation!"

"I would not!"

"Oh, so if you were kissed by another man just as you were about to tell Drone that you like him, you wouldn't want to hurt that other man?"

"I'd murder him."

"See?!"

"Okay, but still, you shouldn't have done what you did! If Shepherd finds out what really going on around here, it'll be the end of the Task Force."

"Look, I'm sorry I got into a fit of rage and did what I think was right. But, if someone fucked up with your feelings and then ruined a chance of happiness for you, then I'm not really that sorry at all."

"Roach, mate, I want you to go apologize to Ninja and then go and talk to Ghost."

"What? You want me to apologize to that fucker!?"

"Yes, now go! That's an order!"

"Yes, _sir_."

I got up and left the room. I went to the infirmary and saw Deathshot standing outside of the room Ninja was in. Before I went in, Deathshot grabbed me by my collar and said, "If you ever, I mean _ever_, touch him again, I will _break_ you."

I pushed him off of me and entered the room. I saw Ninja sitting on the bed. When he saw me, I looked into his eyes and they were filled with pure hatred.

"Ninja, I-"

"Don't, fucking say a word. I had to get three stitches and they said that if you hit me hard enough, my jaw would've broken!"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done what I did! But you asked for it when you came into Ghost's room and kissed me!"

"Me? Please! You shouldn't have kissed back you dumbass! That's why Ghost thinks that you like me!"

"I never mentioned anything about me liking you or of what Ghost thinks. How do you know that?"

"I heard you guys in that secret spot of yours."

"Impossible! You were in the mess hall the whole time!"

"They call me Ninja for a reason you know!"

"Look, point is, I apologized, and I don't give a shit if you forgive me because you are now dead to me! You fucking piece of shit!"

"Fuck you! Roach! Just leave! Go and find the man who'll never love you back! All because of _me_!"

I stormed out of the room and went to go and find Ghost.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ghost's POV)**

I was lying on my bed thinking about Roach. I was thinking about the way he makes me laugh, even when it wasn't something funny. Or, the way he smiles, how it brightens up my day, at least. Just the thought of him makes me feel happy. I know he can be annoying every now and then, but that's just him. The little bug was a great person and I really wish that we could be together. But, he kissed Ninja back, that's the problem. If you don't like that person and they kiss you, you don't kiss them back, you push them off and yell at them about why the hell they did that. I came out of my thoughts when I heard my door open and saw Roach standing there.

"Roach? What do you want?" I asked.

He didn't answer; he simply came up to me and smashed his lips against mine. I was taken aback by what was happening. I pushed him off and then he said, "I want…_you_."

"Gary, I-"

"Please, _Simon_…"

"We can't, you and I, we can't-"

"But, you and I both have feelings for each other and we both want to give it a try."

"I know, but after seeing what happened today, I don't think we can…"

"Please, we can. It'll work. You can just ignore the fact that it happened."

"How can I ignore it, when it keeps playing in my head? _You_ kissed _him_ back, Gary. There's nothing you can do to change it."

I could see tears beginning to form in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the right words to say. He went for the door, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Gary-"

"Don't, Ghost! Just, don't…"

He pulled his arm out of my grip and left the room. These next few days aren't going to be easy…

**Oh boy, this just got real! Why do I do this to them? I have no idea! Now I feel like Infinity Ward, the company that created CoD, when they killed Ghost, Roach, and Soap! Tears Anyway! Four more chapters left until the next two missions. Those chapters will change this storyline and the MW universe, forever! Leave reviews and come back for more! Boopem, once again, thanks for your words! Thanks for reading this chapter!**

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Hey people! I won't let you guys down in updating quickly, if I ever do, I'll be so sorry! You know, I realized that last chapter didn't have Soap's POV at all. That was the first time and there will be more of those chapters believe me! But, here's the next chapter of the story. "The Only Easy Day…Was Yesterday" will be in chapter 14 and "The Gulag" will be chapter 15. I'm planning that "Loose Ends" will be chapter 20, but we'll just see how it goes. Without much more to say, here you go! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: (Soap's POV)**

Over the next couple of days, Roach and Ghost began to avoid each other. This made the other members wonder what was going on and the base seemed more quiet and boring. Were Ghost and Roach the only people on base that could keep this place happy and always with something to do? I saw Roach come in and then Ghost got up and left. This was so stupid! They both like each other! Why don't they just make up already!? I looked over at Ninja, who Roach said was the one who kissed him. His jaw was a little bit swollen from the punch he received from Roach the other day. I got up and went over to him and told him to follow me to my office. He sat down and then looked at me and asked, "What is it, sir?"

"Why'd you do it?" I asked back.

"Sir?"

"Why'd you kiss Roach, mate?"

"Oh, _that_. Well, you see, I kind of _had_ a thing for Roach, but apparently he didn't have the same feelings back. Since I thought I was going to lose him to Ghost, I had to beat him first, so I went in and kissed him."

""Oh, you've caused a lot of trouble between the two, you know that?"

"Who knows, sir, maybe it's better this way."

"Why so serious and cold mate? I'd expect this from Deathshot, but not you."

"Sorry sir, it's just that I feel like if I'm too laid back, it'll mess with me out in the line of duty."

Ninja was smart, he knew what he was saying and how to reply to everything I asked or said to him.

"All right, you're dismissed."

He got up and left. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. What am I going to do?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ninja's POV)**

I was sitting on my bed when Deathshot came in.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my jaw still hurts a little though," I replied.

He came up to me and gently stroked my jaw with his thumb.

"I'll kill that bastard the next time he hurts you."

"No, you won't. I can take care of myself!"

"Not from what I saw yesterday."

"Hey! He caught me off guard!"

"Right, it's okay though. I just don't like seeing you getting hurt."

He kissed me and I kissed him back. He broke the kiss and then I said, "I know you don't but trust me, I can handle it."

"Okay. I trust you."

"Thank you."

He got up and left the room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Drone's POV)**

I couldn't stand seeing Roach like this! It was killing me seeing how sad he was and how he and Ghost kept avoiding each other. He walked into the rec room and sat next to me.

"Hey, Roach, what's up buddy?" I asked him.

He didn't reply.

"Aw, come on Roach! Lighten up! I'm sick of seeing you like this!"

Still no response.

"Damn it Roach! Talk to me! You know you can talk to me about anything!"

"Drone, I'm not in the mood to talk!" he said.

"Roach, it's been days since we've spoken. Hell, it's been days since you've talked to anyone."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

"And maybe not ever again."

"Don't be stupid, I'll get over this with time."

"Roach, you've got to learn soon enough that you're gonna have to let it go and move on…"

"Easy for you to say!"

"Hey, Roach, I'm not trying to make you mad at me, it's just it's the truth."

"I know, but what would you do if it were you and MacTavish?"

"I don't know. I'd try to fight for him and his love for me."

"That's the thing, even if I try, Ghost rejects me!"

"Well then maybe it's not you, Roach! Maybe it's Ghost. He's probably trying so hard to forget what happened but just can't!"

"…You're right."

"Just…give him some space and time to think about this."

"All right. Thanks Drone."

"No problem, dude."

I patted him on the back and he got up and left the room. Then, Ninja came in and sat next to me.

"Hey, Ninja, you all right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good, I guess. Jaw still hurts though," he replied.

"So, what's there to know about you, Ninja? I mean, I don't really know you that well and I really want to get to know you a little bit better."

"There's nothing interesting about me, honest."

"Okay, I understand. You don't want me to know, at least yet."

"Right."

"Oh, come on!" I couldn't help but insist, "You really have nothing to tell me about you. Not even any secrets?"

"Why are you worried about his secrets, _love_?"

My eyes widened as I recognized the familiar Scottish accent. I turned around slowly to see John standing above me. Ninja got up and left, leaving John and I alone.

"Why were you asking him those questions?" John asked.

"John, I-"

"I can't believe you! You broke your promise and disobeyed an order!"

"John, let me explain! See, you didn't want to exploit Ninja and Deathshot, but I really want to know if they're hiding something!"

"Ian, they're fine! They're not hiding anything!"

"Come on, you don't find them to be a little bit shady?"

"No, not at all!"

"So what happened with Roach didn't make you a little bit suspicious?"

"Maybe a little. But, Roach and Ninja made up, for the most part that is."

"John…"

"I can't believe you right now."

"Come on!"

"I'm going to my office."

"John!"

"No! You really messed up!"

He left the room and I was left thinking what I was going to do now…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ghost's POV)**

I'm so lost. I turned down Roach and we haven't talked in a few days. I miss the little bug. I still think about when he came into my room and kissed me. I could feel him wanting me to kiss him back, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I got up from my bed and began walking to the mess hall, until I ran into Roach by accidentally bumping into him.

"Sorry, _bug_," I said.

I heard him chuckle and then asked him, "What?"

"You called me bug. You haven't called me that in a while," he responded.

"Heh, yeah, I've…missed you, Roach."

"I've missed you, too."

"Follow me to the mess hall?"

"Sure."

We went down to the mess hall and sat down.

"So, how've you been?" I asked him.

"I'm holding up, but still a little upset," he replied.

"I'm sorry, Roach, for causing you this problem."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not you, it's me. But, it's mostly you."

"Heh, funny, bug."

"I don't like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"This whole avoiding thing. It's really annoying that we haven't hung out in a while."

"I feel the same way."

"So, what's in your mind."

"Well, I've had some time, and I was thinking. Roach, I've known you for some time and we've become great friends and brothers-in-arms. But, I-I want to…be more than…_friends_."

"W-What?"

"I didn't stutter, bug."

"And you're sure about this?"

I got up and stepped up to him, bent down, lifted my mask until it rested on my nose, and kissed him. He was probably taken back, but then he kissed back. I broke the kiss and he just looked at me.

"Um, Gh-Ghost, this is…"

"I know, _Gary_. So?"

"So what?"

"What do you say?"

"I say…yeah. All right, Ghost, let's do this, together."

I smiled and sat next to him.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Soap's POV)**

I was sitting in my office thinking about what Ian had done. He broke his promise and disobeyed my orders. As if on cue, he came into my office.

"John…" he said before I cut him off.

"Don't say anything," I said, "I can't believe you, Ian."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just really wanted to know if Ninja was hiding anything."

"He's not hiding anything!"

"I wouldn't know because you won't let me!"

"And you won't ever know! Now, don't try this again, _that's an order_."

"O-Okay…"

"And if you do this again, you'll be in deep trouble."

"All right! I get it."

"Thank you."

Ian shook his head and left the room.

I have a feeling that he's going to do it again…

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews! And I hope this was the nice thing you wanted Boopem! Come back for more and I'll put up the next chapter soon!**

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**All right guys! Here's the next chapter! I know everything seemed like it was going to go to shit with Soap and Drone, but they're fine. Right guys?**

**Soap: Right.**

**Drone: Absolutely.**

**Me: Yeah, uh, they found me after reading this and decided to hang out here for a little to see how the story goes. *Holds up sign saying: Somebody, HELP!***

**So, without further delay, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12: (Soap's POV)**

I noticed that Roach and Ghost are talking again. And, they seem closer than ever. Maybe, they're finally together. Finally, now the base can be at peace. However though, I've noticed Ghost seemed depressed lately. I decided to talk to him about it and brought him into my office.

"Ghost, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He sighed then said, "'Tav, it's time you learn _my_ backstory."

I nodded then sat down in my chair and paid full attention.

"My father had a fetish for torturing me with dangerous animals, even as much as to make me kiss a snake. My brother would always scare me at night by wearing a skull mask. I joined the military after the September eleven attacks. And, since I was really good, I got into the S.A.S. When I returned back home, my mother was being constantly cheated on and my brother was addicted to drugs. I promised myself that I wouldn't return to the military until I helped them resolve their issues. After helping them out, I returned and was sent to hunt down Manuel Roba. However, our CO betrayed us and we were captured and tortured for some time. I escaped and for about four months, I recovered but still had temper management issues, which was the issue that didn't let me back into the military. After that, I had learned that two of my colleagues, Sparks and Washington, killed my family. I hunted them down and killed them. Then, I hunted down Manuel Roba and killed him as well. Soon after, I was approached by Shepherd and was put into the Task Force."

I just sat in shock at what Ghost had just told me.

"How long ago was this?" I asked.

"It's actually pretty recent. This was a few months ago," he replied.

Holy shite! Poor Ghost, I really feel bad for him. He's lost everything and now he's here.

"Ghost, I'm…"

"It's all right, I was hit by my past recently again and that's why I'm kind of depressed."

"…"

"Yeah, I understand that your shocked about how horrifying my life has been."

I didn't know what to say.

"'Tav?"

"I-Is there any way I can help you, Ghost?"

"Thanks, but no. I just need some time and space to breathe."

"All right. You can go now."

He nodded and then left the room. Ghost just made me depressed a little. How can he be holding up with all of that?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ghost's POV)**

I'm more depressed than I ever have been for some reason today. I mean, I've been depressed before but this was different. I felt like, all of this was…my fault? No, my decisions had nothing to do with what happened. But, what if it was? Shit, now I'm screwed. I came out of my thoughts as Deathshot came in and sat across from me.

"Hey, Ghost, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little down that's all."

"Oh, well, it always helps to talk out your problems you know?"

"Yeah, but, I don't feel like I should."

"Aw, come on, sir. I'm listening."

"All right."

I told him about my past and how I feel like it's my entire fault. I looked at his face and saw that he was shocked and confused.

"Deathshot? You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, but…wow. It's really surprising to hear that all of this happened recently…"

"I know it is. But, I just feel like, it's all my fault."

"Hey, come on, it's not your fault. Life's unpredictable. You never know what's going to happen next."

"That is true, but if I didn't go into the military, my family would be alive right now and I wouldn't have been tortured or betrayed by anyone."

"Ghost, sir, not to sound mean, but you've gotta move on from this. It's done, it's in the past. There's no going back, now."

"And I know that, but when the past comes back to haunt you, it hurts."

"I know what you mean."

"What?"

"Well, I come from a pretty rough background myself."

"Do tell, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. My father was German and my mother was American. My grandfather from my dad's side was a Nazi during World War 2. My father was born about fifteen years after the world war and he was taught in the ways of a Nazi. He was trained to fight in the way of a Nazi, if that was even a fighting style back then. When he met my mother, he didn't tell her that he was a Nazi. He kept it from her for some time. Then, I was born in '89, I'm turning twenty-seven in two months. My father was strict with me and my mom didn't pay much attention to me. Soon enough, my father began to physically abuse me if I made a mistake during training, if I disrespected him, or even if I didn't say gesundheit whenever he sneezed. Then, my mother figured out he was a Nazi and left as soon as she could. I haven't seen her in fourteen years. My father soon began to lose his mind and his training and abuse became worse and worse. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to run away from home. I went to live with my grandparents from my mom's side, who helped me enlist in the military. I was soon put into Special Forces and met Ninja there. Before meeting him, though, we were sent on a mission deep into the heart of Russia to find, the one and only, Makarov before some operation called, I believe it was, 'Kingfish.' It turned out to be a setup and all the guys on my team turned on me and began to shoot at me. I barley made it out of there alive. I received so many bullets and knife wounds that the doctors that took care of me after said that I was a walking miracle because anyone else who got what I did would have died before they even arrived. Soon enough, Shepard found Ninja and I and asked us to be a part of the team, which, obviously, we said yes to. Before getting on the sub prior to meeting all of you guys, I got news that my mother died of a stroke and that my father was put into a mental institute, where he committed suicide. And now, I'm here."

"And I thought I was the only one."

"You're not alone, sir. And, don't think that it's your fault, please."

"I'll try my best not to."

"All right, talk to you later, sir."

He got up and left as I nodded my head. His story isn't exactly like mine, but it's nearly as bad. He was betrayed, by his whole team. Why? Who the hell would hire a whole SF unit to kill _one_ man? I shook my head and went to my room to relax because the fault thoughts are coming back.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Roach's POV)**

I noticed that Simon's been kind of depressed lately. So, I want to talk to him to see what's wrong. I saw him go into his room and I followed him and stepped inside.

"Hey, you," I said.

"Hey," he said back as he came over to me and kissed me.

"You seem kind of, down. What's up?"

"Just had a blast from my past. It's hitting me hard."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you…stay here with me for a few?"

"Yeah, of course."

I went over, closed the door and laid down on the bed and snuggled up close to Simon.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Soap's POV)**

It's been hours since I've seen Ghost. Last I heard, he went to his room and Roach went inside with him. Maybe Roach is comforting Ghost. Well, that's good. I went to the mess hall and sat down with Ian, Toad, Archer, Meat, and Worm.

"Hey," said Ian.

"Hello, love," I said back.

"You two seem to really click, you know that?" said Archer.

"Thank you Archer. Say, where's Roach?"

"He's with Ghost. Speaking of, what's up with him recently cap?"

"He's going through some rough terrain in his head about his past."

"Oh, remind me not to bother him until he feels better."

"Got it."

I saw Roach run into the mess hall and come over to us saying, "Captain, have you seen Ghost?"

I gave him a confused look and then said, "No, I thought he was with you."

"Well, he was and we were talking and then we just lied down on his bed together. I guess I fell to sleep because when I opened my eyes, he was gone. And now I can't find him anywhere!"

I saw how he began to panic and I told him to calm down.

"Roach, mate, calm down. I'll go look for him. As a matter of fact, gentlemen! Listen up! We're going on a little search for Ghost! Whoever finds him first gets to skip training for the next two days!"

As soon as I said that last thing, the men quickly got up and ran around, looking like a bunch of confused ants. I left the mess hall and looked in his room, my office, the armory, the target practice, and some secret spot he knew about. But, he was nowhere to be seen. Now, I started to panic. I met up with the others and they also had no luck in finding Ghost. I told them to continue searching because there was no way he could have gotten out of the base. Unless, he used the jeeps! I ran over and saw that one of the jeeps was gone and saw that the tire tracks led outside of the base. Shite, I began to follow the tracks and soon enough, I felt a burning sensation deep in my chest. This was not going to be easy.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ghost's POV)**

This was it. It's time to end this. I was going to end my life because there was no point in living anymore and my family's deaths were all my fault. I looked at the pistol I had in my hand and checked the magazine to make sure it was fully loaded. I stared back out onto the horizon and heard the ocean below me. As soon as I shot myself, I would fall into the ocean and never be found. I still couldn't do it because…I'm scared and I don't want this. But, it had to be done. I slowly put the gun to my head and as I was about to pull the trigger, I heard footsteps behind me and a voice saying, "Don't do it, mate."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at what 'Tav said.

"So, you found me. After I thought that I was going to be able to do this in peace. And, call me mate one more time, I will shoot myself."

"_Simon_, you don't want this."

"You don't know what I want!"

"I do know that you don't want this!"

"Yes I do! My family is dead because of me! I have no one and nowhere to go to!"

"…All right then, do it, _mate_."

I was taken by surprise about what he just said. Did he just tell me to kill myself? However, I realized that…he was right. I lowered the gun and said, "I-I can't…" Tears began to go down my cheeks and get absorbed in my mask.

" 'T-'Tav, help me," I said as I fell to my knees.

He came up to me and got down on one knee. He made me look at him straight in his face.

"I'm here for you Ghost and you know it. Anytime, anywhere…I will help you. And, Simon, you've got _us_, the team. We're your family and you can come to us anytime you need to."

I smiled a little under my mask at the words he spoke.

"Now, I understand that it might be hard for you at the moment, but if you want to deal with your problems, please, talk about them with us, we'll listen. Talking helps out a lot in ways that you can't imagine. So, don't try to kill yourself anymore and just come and talk to us. All right?"

I nodded my head and he picked me up and I hugged him. He didn't hug back until a few seconds of realizing that I actually hugged him.

"Thank you, 'Tav," I said.

"No problem, mate, I mean-"

"It's all right, you can call me mate."

I let go of him and we got back into the jeep.

"Hey, can you not tell Gary about this? I don't want him to know that I was trying to kill myself."

"You got it. My lips are sealed."

We then drove back to the base and when we arrived and I got out of the jeep, Roach ran up to me and hugged me.

"You had me so worried, you know that?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, bug. I just, needed some alone time away from the base," I responded.

"Okay, but, you could have said something before you left!"

"I know, and one again, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, all right."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ninja's POV)**

So, Ghost tried to kill himself, hm? I followed MacTavish to where Ghost was and heard everything. Oh, Roach is going to have fun hearing this story. And, if neither MacTavish or Ghost tell him, _I will_.

**Ghost: You tried to make me kill myself? I thought you said you liked me!**

**Me: I do, but hey, you're depressing! You've got a pretty sad background and I just wanted this chapter because I needed a depressing one!**

**Ghost: I should kill you for this! **

**Me: But you won't because I can just kill you in the next chapter!**

**Ghost:…**

**Me: Well, now that that's over. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Well, not enjoyed but…you get my point. Anyway, stay tuned and come back for more whenever I upload the next chapter! Leave reviews and remember, Do you suffer from depression?...DON'T!**

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I'm back and here to give you guys another chapter in this amazing story. So, without further ado-**

**Ghost: Hey! You haven't answered my question!**

**Me: What are you talking about?**

**Ghost: Fine, but I need to know, is Ninja going to tell Roach about me trying to kill myself?**

**Me: What? No! Don't be silly…*Worried look***

**So, anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: (Ninja's POV)**

"So, you plan on telling Roach, right?" asked Deathshot.

"Right," I replied.

"When?"

"Whenever I can."

"So, what, you plan on like, breaking them up or something?"

"Yeah, you could put it like that."

"I always knew there was some bad in you."

He came over and kissed me then said, "And that's why I love you."

He soon left the room to go to the rec room and I went to go and find Roach.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Roach's POV)**

I was lying on my bed in my room when I saw Ninja come in.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I have something to tell you."

"Ninja don't come in here and expect me to actually listen to what you're about to tell me."

"Ghost tried to _kill_ himself."

I was suddenly confused at what Ninja had just said.

"Can you run that by me again?"

"Ghost tried to kill himself."

"When?"

"Yesterday, when he said he was getting some air outside the base."

"Ninja, enough with the bullshit."

"Don't believe me? Ask him then."

"No! I know you're lying!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, don't believe me, but when that curiosity come out and it kills you with the answer that you didn't expect, you can find me in my room because I'll be waiting for an apology, from _you_."

He left the room and I stood up from my bed and looked down at the ground. Simon tried to kill himself? Why? Maybe it was his depression that he's been going through the past few days. I thought about it for a few minutes before leaving the room to go find Simon.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ghost's POV)**

I was doing paperwork with 'Tav and we got through most of it before calling it a day. We decided to just talk for a little. After a few minutes, Gary came in.

"Hey you, what's up?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked back.

"Go ahead."

"Did you…try to…_kill_ yourself yesterday?"

My eyes widened and I looked at 'Tav, who had the same expression on his face as I did.

"Uh, no, I just went to get some air."

"Don't lie to me Simon, tell me the truth!"

"I-I…I did."

His face then went from confused to mad and sad at the same time.

"Y-You lied to me," he said.

"Gary, I-"

"You lied to me! And acted like nothing had happened! Why?"

"I didn't want you worrying about me."

"Not worry about you? Simon, I didn't get together with you just to make out and be happy, you know? I want to help you. We can go through each other's problems…together."

"Gary, I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I didn't want you to know that I tried to kill myself because then I fell like you would try to tie me down and never let me leave my room."

"You can tell me anything, Simon. I'm here for you. I'll listen."

"Say, who told you I tried to kill myself?"

"Ninja did, why?"

I looked at 'Tav who had risen an eyebrow and asked Gary, "How does he know about that?"

"Wait, you mean you didn't tell anyone?"

"Aye."

"Then, how the hell does he know?"

"Well, it's time to go have a little talk with our dear friend Ninja, shall we?"

'Tav and I got up and the three of us went to Ninja's room and found him lying on his bed.

"Ninja," I asked, "how do you know about me trying to kill myself yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Roach came up to me and asked me about why I tried to kill myself and he said that you told him."

"Well, sir, I'm sorry, but I've been in my room all day and I never knew that you tried to kill yourself yesterday."

I looked at Gary, who had a face of shock and confusion.

"Don't bullshit us, Ninja! Tell them the truth!" said Gary.

"Roach, I don't know what to say! I haven't seen you at all today until now and I never knew about what happened with Ghost!"

I looked deep into Ninja's eyes. He was lying. But, he knew how to cover it up, but not from me.

"Ninja, just tell us how you knew! That's all we want to know!"

"But, sir I-"

"Ninja, tell us or I swear, I'll make you run countless laps around the base until your feet bleed!"

"All right! I followed captain MacTavish and heard everything."

"Why'd you tell Roach?" asked 'Tav.

"Because he deserved to know. You can't just keep something like that from him!"

"It's none of your business on what I keep from him!"

"Wait, is there something else your hiding from me?"

"Now's not the time to talk about that?"

"Why not?"

"Gary! Please, not now!"

"No, we're going to talk about this now!"

"Gary, I'm not hiding anything else from you!"

"How do I know that? You're good at lying!"

"I wouldn't lie to you about hiding anything about you!"

"Oh really? So why not tell me that you tried to kill yourself rather than hiding it?"

"That's beyond the point. You know now!"

"Yeah, but _you_ didn't tell me!"

"I was going through a lot and I didn't want you to worry!"

"I know you were going through a lot. But still, you should have told me."

"Gary! Enough please. Let's get back to Ninja!"

"Fine! But we're going to talk about this later!"

"Whatever! Ninja, why'd you tell Roach?"

"I already said why."

"You expect me to believe that reason?"

"Well…yeah."

"All right. Seems like you're going to be a tough nut to crack. I might have to resolve to _torture_."

"You don't scare me, sir."

"Oh really?"

"Absolutely."

"Let's see if you truly are."

"Ghost! You're not going to torture Ninja!"

"Aw, come on, 'Tav! He deserves it!"

"No he doesn't! You're just going to waste your time torturing him for why he told Roach? That's kind of dumb, mate."

"Thanks so much 'Tav!"

"Simon, can we leave now?"

"Not until I find out why he truly told you!"

"It's okay! It doesn't matter anymore! Let's go!"

"But-"

"Ghost, that's an order!"

"Fucking fine!"

'Tav and Roach left the room and just as I was about to leave I heard Ninja say, "You're family didn't deserve to die because of your _stupid_ decision to come into the army."

I turned around and asked, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

I was filled with anger all of a sudden and lunged myself at him and tackled him to the ground and gave him a solid punch in the jaw and a kick in the groin.

"Don't you ever say something like that again, got it?"

"Fuck you. You know that it's your fault."

"Shut up!"

I kicked him and then 'Tav and Roach came in and held me back.

"Let go of me!" I said.

"Ghost, what the hell are you doing?" asked 'Tav.

"He deserved it! He said that my family died because of me and that they didn't deserve it!"

Gary looked over at Ninja and walked over to him and got down on one knee.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Roach's POV)**

"What's your deal?" I asked him.

"You and Ghost don't deserve each other."

"Oh, is that what this is about?"

"Roach I'm trying to help you here. He lied to you! You don't deserve that!"

"You're right, I don't, but I don't care because I know he loves me."

"You think he does you idiot."

I shook my head and got up. I walked over to MacTavish and Simon and then, I left to my room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ghost's POV)**

"Gary!" I said.

'Tav let go of me and I followed Gary to his room.

"Gary, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Do you…love me, Simon?" he asked me.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. If I didn't, we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"No, if you hadn't lied to me we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"That's true, but why does it matter? So, I lied. Big mistake. But that's how relationships are. There's always going to be conflict, even if it's big or small."

"It's just, I don't like being lied to, Simon."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, love. I'll try my best not to lie to you."

"Thank you."

"No problems?"

"No problems…"

I smiled and lifted my mask to kiss him. He kissed back and we lied down on the bed.

"Simon?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Soap's POV)**

I lifted Ninja off the ground and took him to the infirmary to get his jaw checked, again. Why does Ninja like doing this? Does he want to get kicked out of the Task Force? I left him with the doctors and went to my room to find Ian already under the covers.

"Hey, love," I said.

"You all right?" he asked.

"No, Ninja got punched in the jaw, again."

"What'd he do to Roach this time?"

"Roach didn't punch him, Ghost did."

"Holy shit. That must've hurt."

"It did. I could feel the pain when he punched him."

"Why does he always find trouble?"

"I don't know and right now, I don't care."

"See? This is why you should've let me get to see if he is hiding something."

"Ian, not now."

"Come on John!"

"Look, love, I already told you that you can't and that's an order."

"Fine…"

I smiled and got into bed with him. We fell to sleep in less than five minutes.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Ninja's POV)**

"Tom you've got to stop doing this to yourself," said Deathshot.

"I thought it would've worked, you know?"

"Well, not everything goes the way you plan, you big dumbass."

"Whatever. We need to get this team to be against itself within itself."

"You know what? I'll help you out."

"Wait, you mean to tell me, that you've done nothing whatsoever to get this team into some shit?"

"Nope."

"You asshole!"

"What? You seemed like you were doing a good job, until now that is…"

"Very funny."

"Look, we're going to the oil rig tomorrow, we'll think of something then."

"Okay."

**Ghost: WHAT!?**

**Me: I'm not even going to deal with you right now…Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to leave reviews and come back for more!]**

'**Til next time!-TM341**


End file.
